


Visions of the Heart

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: The spirits assist Incacha with a decision that forever changes his life.





	Visions of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Visions of the Heart By Angelise +++++++ I stand alone, listening as the jungle slowly awakens. Its vastness slips from the embrace of darkness and welcomes the vibrant colors of a new dawn. The splendor of another day escapes my notice for I am troubled by thoughts which refused my soul solace this past night. The spirits have dictated a path for me to follow, but I do not know if I am strong enough to obey. My heart, even after hours of meditation, rebels, for it does not wish to lose the precious love that has brought it joy these many seasons. Leaving my post I move back inside my simple dwelling and kneel beside the man who fell from the sky and claimed my heart. Enqueri. I smile as I listen to his soft snores. The sound is a sweet reminder of the nights I have spent sheltered in his strong arms. “Beloved.” My hands cannot resist tracing the tribal markings which stain his pale skin. As they pass across his broad chest, my fingers pause to tempt the circles of darker flesh into wrinkled peaks that beg for my mouth. The hunger to taste ignites the fire raging inside me, and I quickly remove my loincloth, wishing nothing more than to bury myself, my hopes, my fears inside my Sentinel’s beautiful body. I straddle Enqueri’s legs and lower my head, anxious to savor the rich flavor of his seed. A growl of protest thwarts my task. I search for the source of the sound, and my gaze is captured by a pair of sky blue eyes moving out of the shadows. There is a pain in my chest as my heart struggles to remain fearless before this unwelcomed spirit. It moves toward me, scenting the air with its nose, and its ears stand straight up while listening to the sounds of my ragged breathing. Seconds pass. I do not move. The instinct to protect that which is mine overwhelms my fear, and I shake my head, refusing to give ground to this spirit of the night. My beloved moans and moves restlessly upon our mat. I reach out to calm him, but a fur-covered paw touches him first, resting gently upon his chest. Enqueri sighs and covers the animal’s paw with his own hand. With a slight smile curving his lips, he whispers a name. I cover my ears, frantic to deny its existence for it is the name the spirits have given to the man that haunts my visions of Enqueri’s future. A soft whimper claims my attention and I discover my sleeping Sentinel stroking the animal’s body. I cry out, protesting the innocent touch. I also reach forward with the intention of snatching Enqueri’s hand away and placing it upon my body, placing it where it has rested for countless nights. The blue-eyed spirit prevents me, using its cold, damp snout to push my hand aside. Anger clouds my judgment, and I take hold of the animal’s head, ready to do battle with it. Before I can make another move, my mind is seized by those that guide my existence, and I am taken away in a vision. +++++++ There is only blackness and a deep aching cold. Light breaks through the dark and I see the face of my beloved. Enqueri stands before me, looking through me, searching the night for the cause of his pain. I try to go to him, to offer him the comfort of my love but a wall of solid air prevents me. I call his name but he does not hear for his sight is focused on the snow that is falling from the sky. I pound my fists against the wall that separates us, desperate to gain his attention. Enqueri’s gaze suddenly focuses inward, and he loses himself, relinquishing, for a brief moment, his presence on this earth. My heart screams and this distant sound from Enqueri’s past catches hold of his soul and returns him to me. Confused and lost, my Sentinel resumes his search of the darkness. “Help me,” he whispers. I bow my head, knowing the help Enqueri cries for will come from one who will walk beside him for the rest of his life. The spirits have shown me that man and it is not I. I raise my fist, prepared to challenge the future for my Sentinel when the vision fades and my plea goes unheard. +++++++ I find myself in an unfamiliar place. The land is flat with very few trees, and the ground is covered in lush green grass. There are bushes everywhere I turn and the vibrantly colored flowers they bear scent the air with the sweetness of spring. I look up and find the sky is clear blue with clouds that offer not rain but shade from the full sun. A familiar voice beckons me and I walk toward it, discovering my Sentinel standing next to the man I have seen in past visions. I move closer and am distressed to find Enqueri’s eyes without seeing. I sense that his spirit is restless, ready to drift away with the wind that now disturbs the day’s serenity. I rush forward, prepared to guide his spirit back to his heart. My appointed task is thwarted by the man with the eyes of bright blueness. He speaks quietly to Enqueri and captures his wandering spirit with his words and his gentle touches. Awareness returns to Enqueri’s eyes and he shakes his head, a smile of gratitude upon his face. Words I do not understand are spoken, and my beloved laughs which such joy that the sound of his happiness startles a nest of baby birds in a nearby tree. My heart aches as I watch the two of them walk away together. This stranger, this man called Blair, is Enqueri’s guide, the true guide the spirits have chosen for him. I have always known this man would come and take my place, but that knowledge does not ease the pain of my loss. I reach out a hand, wishing nothing more than to call Enqueri to my side, but darkness descends and I lose sight of my Sentinel. +++++++ The vision shifts and I find myself standing near a large body of water. The day is hot but the air is dry not wet like it is in the jungles of my home. My bare feet sink into the shifting softness of the ground and hard, tiny grains squish between my toes. I am trying to free my feet from the sucking ground when a wave of water crashes against my legs and tumbles me to the ground. Scooting away from the rushing water, my gaze is directed to the sky, and I watch the effortless glide of many white-feathered birds as they gracefully play with the wind. A thin piece of wood is thrown on the ground beside me, its wide surface painted with patterns the color of fire. As I examine it, a shadow suddenly shades me from the sun, and I find Enqueri standing before me, his pale skin dark, his body clothed in a strange loincloth. Humming to himself, he drops to his knees and begins to rub something on the long piece of wood. My beloved is smiling as he works, his face reflecting the peace that I feel in his heart. His smile grows wide when a hand touches his shoulder, and he turns to find his guide offering him a cloth to dry the water from his body. Enqueri speaks to Blair for several minutes before grabbing up the painted piece of wood and running for the water. My heart slams against my chest as I watch him swim against the waves, his strong arms slicing through the water as if it were air. I cannot believe my eyes when Enqueri moves suddenly and stands on that slender piece of wood. He balances it on the waves rushing toward us. The man beside me yells and throws his hands up in the air as a large wall of water curls over Enqueri. I look at him in confusion, wondering why he does not rush forward to save his friend from drowning. My fears are without substance. Enqueri defeats the wild water. The minute his feet touch land, he races back to us and shares his triumphant, his joy, not with me but with the young man that stands at my side. The spirit of their friendship is strong, and I do not offer a protest when the light dims and I am, once again, stolen away. +++++++ A whisper of cool air wakens me to a new vision and I shiver slightly, wishing for the comforting heat of home. This vision has brought me to a large wooden dwelling by a mountain. The sun is slowly descending, and its diminishing light captures the many colors of the leaves in the tall trees that stand all around me. Enqueri comes out of the dwelling and collects an armful of pieces of wood. I follow him inside and watch as he places the wood beside a rock wall that houses a roaring fire. The need to warm myself forces me to seek the heat of the fire, and as I stand there relishing its heat, my beloved takes his place beside his guide. The younger man offers Enqueri a cup filled with dark liquid. Its heat causes wisps of steam to rise in the air and its delicious fragrance reminds my belly that is wanting of food. Enqueri accepts the drink and slurps noisily. This makes his guide laugh and his laughter grows louder a moment later. Blair points his finger at my Sentinel, and I look to see what is so funny. A smile takes shape on my face and I find I cannot silence my own sounds of happiness at the sight of the dark liquid staining Enqueri’s upper lip. My beloved pretends he doesn’t know what’s wrong and pouts like a naughty child. It is all I can do to stop myself from walking over and licking his mouth clean. While I am fighting my hunger, Blair steals my thoughts and acts upon them. He leans forward and slowly licks his tongue across Enqueri’s lips. Even after his task is completed, he continues to touch with his tongue, tracing along Enqueri’s jaw, his ear, his throat. I cannot help but feel sadness while I watch the two men come together in a kiss. I envy the kisses that Enqueri now gives to this man. They belonged to me at one time, their gentle touch making me beg breathlessly for the physical joining of our bodies. I close my eyes when Enqueri removes his guide’s shirts and tangles his large hands in the forest of curls that spread across Blair’s chest. The spirits cannot force me to witness their mating. It would wound my heart forever and that is an injury I cannot live with. I offer a simple plea, asking to be removed from this vision and it is answered. Just before the darkness claims me, I hear Enqueri give his heart to his guide and my soul weeps. +++++++ Tears stain my cheeks as I open my eyes and find myself safely returned to my home. Enqueri still sleeps beside me, one arm tucked around my waist, the other sheltering the animal that watches over him. Blue eyes, the same color as those of the man called Blair, sear my soul. “No more,” I whisper hoarsely. “Please release me from these visions.” //Not yet,// the silence replies. I hide my face against Enqueri’s neck and wrap my arms around him, desperate to remain in the circle of his love. The warmth of his flesh is replaced by cold stiff fur, and I find myself hugging the animal that I now realize is Blair’s spirit guide. //Come with me.// I follow him through the icy mists to what appears to be a stone altar filled with water. Horror strikes my heart when Blair’s lifeless body appears on the ground in front of the altar. Many of his friends stand around us, confusion and sadness in their eyes as they watch Enqueri fight to save the man he loves. //How do you wish this to end?// The question startles me and I find myself facing Blair’s spirit guide. //The outcome has been left to you, Incacha, great Shaman of the Chopec.// I move to Enqueri’s side and the pain in his soul strangles every objection in my heart. This is where Enqueri belongs, with Blair, with the man who will guide him into a future of love. I touch Enqueri’s mind and freely give him the gift to defeat death. “Use the power of your animal spirit.” Blair’s spirit guide disappears from my side, running as fast as possible toward a blinding light. He jumps and is met in the air by a black panther, Enqueri’s spirit guide. The two meld into one and a second later, Blair takes the breath of life. Before I can wish Enqueri eternal happiness, the vision dissolves and I find myself lying in my beloved’s arms. Smiling, he welcomes me awake with a kiss. “A clear sky greets the sun, love of my heart. It will be a good day to move the tribe to more fertile ground.” I claim Enqueri’s mouth and offer him a kiss that is marred by despair and sadness. His face is shadowed by confusion and I, once again, press my lips to his, offering him the love I will shelter in my heart until the day I go to the home of my ancestors. “I love you, my beloved Sentinel,” I whisper for the last time. Breaking free of his hold, I crawl to the rear of our home and uncover the basket that contains the clothing Enqueri wore when I first found him. I hand them to him, forcing back the tears that are threatened by the words I know I must speak. “We shall move the tribe another time. Today the spirits have revealed their need for you to gather our warriors and go to the place where you fell from the sky. Strangers will visit this day and you must make sure they bring no harm to our people.” Enqueri does not question my instruction. He slips on the once familiar clothes and smiles at me as he rises to his feet. “Do not forget we eat with the tribal elders tonight.” Leaning down, he brushes his fingers over my face before kissing me tenderly. He then tangles his hands in my long hair and pulls me even closer, collecting the sigh of longing that escapes my mouth. “The elders wish to know when you will claim me as your mate.” Enqueri slides his hands down the length of my body and underneath my loincloth. He smiles when he encounters the undeniable evidence of my desire. “You claimed me with your seed within these four walls. Will you not claim me with your heart outside in the sunlight before our friends and family?” Denying the pleas of my soul, I hold my words and follow after my Sentinel as he greets the new morning. The end Disclaimer: This work is not intended as an infringement upon the rights of those that own these characters and is meant solely for non-profit entertainment purposes only.   


End file.
